


Alternate Ending/Explanation to The Maze Runner Series

by crankparadise



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankparadise/pseuds/crankparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newspaper Report. Basically I hate the ending of The Death Cure so I wrote this to dry my tears & disappointment with. More an explanation than an Alternate Ending as all of Dashner's canon still applies and this picks up after Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending/Explanation to The Maze Runner Series

_[_ _NEWSPAPER REPORT]_

  
W.I.C.K.E.D is  **good**? W.I.C.K.E.D is  **NOT REAL.  
**  
 **CRIME OF THE CENTURY, SECRETS REVEALED.**    
  
The true workings of this wholly WICKED “organisation”, who’s confined brutal acts have been dubbed as the  _"new child holocaust"_  and the  _"child abuse act of the century"_ , have recently been fully uncovered.   
The organisation is responsible for an almost 14-year long series of acts which can only be described as horror, taken out by a scientific cult disguised to mere children as a world-saving global government organisation.

  
  
The key figure, behind what has been described by sources as “more than a decade-long study of pure torture”, is self-made inventor and graphics specialist turned heinous dictator, A.D. Janson.   
The inventor has been uncovered as the main figure behind the gruesome and inhumane series of acts which brand the late and once-admired inventor as the “new Hitler”.   
Janson is a character who was once known as the revolutionary inventor of the “Flat Trans” prototype some 20 years ago.   
  
The series of virtual, yet fully realistic “trials” executed by the organisation, (the details of which some readers may find disturbing) have only just been revealed to worldwide media.   
WICKED has been a moment in infamous human history, which has taught the world once again, the cruel lesson of what true evil can be done in the hands of one man gone mad with power.   
  
The crime began some 13-15 years ago in the hands of manipulative and emotionally desensitized inventor turned cult leader, Janson. Sources have informed, the evil that became of what was once Janson’s “personal project” was one which soon after being put to action, spiraled out of control.   
  
It began as a small personal experiment by self-proclaimed Doctor and inventor Janson, after dedicating his late teenage years to strenuous research on investigating how disease, and the desperation for survival, is handled by the diseased.   
He also incorporated his personal fascination with the sun flare apocalyptic theory, as well as the idealistic nature of virtual gaming worlds.  
Combining these passions and his remarkable scientific skills, the inventor put these extreme studies to action, and with his workers undercover as Orphanage volunteers and teachers, he was able to collect some the best & brightest orphaned children for his experiment (Information has been revealed that some of the orphans were adopted at an early age, others kidnapped).   
  
Subsequently to this, the young victims experienced a swipe of their memories and like animals, were chipped under the control of the organisation. With their identities and free will taken from them,  _they were planted in a fabricated virtual dystopian world in order to be used as human tests of survival._  Thus more than 120 children became the victims of one inventor’s life-long experiment to investigate whether a manmade injected disease can be cured merely by youth, bravery & determination. All within an entirely virtual, yet brutally realistic environment with which Janson could “play God”.   
The children were lead to believe that this world, which felt more than real to them, was real life.   
  
Additionally, the inventor had acquired some 3000+ fellow inventors and scientists, who over the years were equally manipulated and driven mad beyond moral judgement by the experiment. Of which, only 12 of these WICKED workers remain, they are under investigation, and their fates are currently under discussion. Information has recently been revealed that the inventor was also able to manipulate and effectively control some of the world’s best unknown scientists, who’s stories shall never be heard as all except 3 were assassinated by those who were able to uncover WICKED.   
The series of torturous events, the results of which was kept by the “organisation” as both recorded footage and a detailed blueprint, were planned entirely by the inventor. These came in the form of multiple manipulative “trials” to test the children’s instincts, relationships and above all, survival skills.   
"The Maze Trials", "The Scorch Trials" (and further Trials which were improvised) are yet to be fully studied by experts.   
  
In the scientific and inhumane feat of the century, Janson was able to create a fool-proof virtual world in a future of chaos and despair, which had been plagued by the beginnings of a globe-destroying disease. The idea featured the apocalyptic theory that the sun was to destroy the earth, with “sun flares” as the very cause of the world’s future destruction. The “Flare” was a contained man-made disease which was created by the inventor himself. Reports have said that the disease is harmless in the real world, but was nonetheless destroyed within the virtual confines.   
  
The “experiment”, under the observation of the W.I.C.K.E.D team, eventually became less of a scientific feat and more of a cruel virtual game. It can be observed that the constructed “trials” had lead the child “subjects” to disturbingly desperate measures. Our experts say that within the 3-year footage of the physical trials, the children have been lead to the likes of attempted and successful suicides, madness, experience-induced trauma, manic depression, multiple cases of mental damage, self-mutilation and even murder (amicicide) upon one another.   
  
Remarkably, due to a discovered feature in the inventor’s technology, (technology which was advanced beyond decades),  _the victims who’s died or were killed within the virtual world while under the control of WICKED, have been recovered and are due to be released and reunited with those who survived the entirety of the Trials_.   
The survivors who managed to escape the control of WICKED, have been temporarily placed in a “Paradise” Flat Trans by their rescuers for safety before their release back to the real world.  
The resurrection feature is due to the fact that “death” within the virtual world, triggered the subjects to resetting back to the labs of WICKED in the real world having “lost the game.” Though, any mental and physical harm that came to them within the virtual world, would remain in real life.   
  
The virtual quality of the fabricated world was designed with a reset feature on the control chips placed within the minds of all of the young victims. These chips were programmed so that death within the virtual world did not mean death in real life, although the children were lead to believe this was the case. Those who were killed while still under WICKED control, were merely “reset” still possessing their memories since the beginning of the trials, to the default zone of WICKED’s confined labs.   
 _This lead the rescuers to successfully resurrecting back into the real world, all the young victims who were infected, died or were murdered within the virtual experiment._    
  
The fact that the children “were only virtually being abused/killed”, was a statement the organisation used to justify their abusive experiment.  
Unfortunately, only either death within the virtual world or full survival until rescue enabled the subjects to be resurrected back into reality.   
Those placed within the virtual world who were not killed back to default, (for example who were left in the virtual cities) could not be resurrected.  **78% of group B have been resurrected via death**  or were able to survive until rescue, with  **100% resurrected or rescued from that of Group A.**  
  
Janson affectively brainwashed and manipulated the child victims into the fabricated world of WICKED from as young as 4 years of age.   
The first instance of the downfall of Janson’s experiment, was the hiring of bright individuals and victims, codenamed Thomas and Teresa, who before the erasing of their memories lead the inventor to believe that they would be easily manipulated into total loyalty towards the cause of WICKED. Janson tested their loyalty towards the beginning of the project, in which the two children had to deal with conducting the genocide of an old, and leading of a new generation of the WICKED team. Due to their own morals and instinct between right and wrong, qualities which cannot be erased from memory, the two were able to lead the destruction of this truly WICKED cult.

**More information to follow as it is revealed.**

  
  



End file.
